dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of rejected Stationery Voyagers names
The following is a list of various Stationery Voyagers characters that date back to the year 2000, when the initial ideas for were being sorted. Most of these characters either remained under a different name or were given a new function. Some of them were written out completely. This is where the history of developing characters and places for the series can be viewed. Original Crew of the Bindaf 3000 Below is a listing of the original line-up of characters that would man the Bindaf 3000 ship on the journeys that the Voyagers would take. The Bindaf 2000, a similar ship that couldn't travel as fast, would be manned by the Metallic Voyagers. The Green Excavator, a ship assigned to the Excavators-45 Team 60 years after the normal Voyager story continuum, would find their ship re-named the Bindaf 4000 in honor of the Bindaf 3000. Likewise, the Excavators-45 Team would be renamed the "Final Hope Voyagers." The Bindaf 1000 was an experimental red jet that never achieved orbital status. * Pinkella Blank: Pinkella didn't always have the last name of Goldsen, which was decided later. She is a Gel Pen. She survives into the canon, with only mild changes. She no longer owns a pet, nor stays with the Rubblindos, etc. Pinkella is probably the most revised character in terms of her history, though her name has been pretty consistent throughout the changes. * Neoni: Neon''i'' is incidentally also the name of an anime character. Therefore, this character was renamed to Neon''e'' to avoid infringements. This Highlighter was originally a Carmen Sandiego sort of figure who reforms. Her history has since been radically altered. She is most comparable in her original incarnation to Rahab the Harlot, as mentioned in the Biblical book of Joshua. As she was changed from Neoni to Neone in revisions, she went from an unscrupulous prostitute/jewel thief to a well-mannered but naive princess who falls upon unfortunate circumstances. In terms of character history, she rivals Pinkella for the number of revisions. * Liquilight: Liquilight also happens to be coincidentally the name of a brand of pens. Therefore, this character's name was changed to Liquidon to avoid infringements. He is a Whiteout Pen. His last name was not always Ethereteel. This was added because of phonetic similarities to words in Tolkien's Elvish languages in Lord of the Rings. He always did have his teleportation powers, though the art he practiced to learn how to exercise these was not always called "Mikloche," a designation that would be decided several years later in the series' development. * Erasor: Erasor is an eraser-man. He is the last of his species, and also the ship mechanic/technician. His character has had only minor revisions throughout. His name was eventually changed to Erasaxo. * Stape the Stapler-Dog: Stape was a dog-turned-mini-stapler. When decided that the Drisalian Curse did not apply to non-human creatures on Mantith, stapler-dogs were written out, and Stape became the apocryphal pet of Pinkella. * Stonecalc: A non-sentient robot aboard the Bindaf 3000, Stonecalc was based on a TI-36 Solar Calculator. He did relatively little throughout the series, and was easily dismissed during further developments. The Metallic Voyagers The Metallic Voyagers are the team of warrior-explorers sent into space initially by the Xylien Society. When their ship took a wrong turn evading hostile forces on Markerterion, they wound up trapped inside the Muellex. Not all the Metallic Voyagers would survive into the canon. * Emeraldo: Emeraldo's name is probably the most recycled. When this green Metallic Gel Pen character was rejected from the canon, his name was recycled in Ciem for use as the last name of Donte McArthur's half-brother Khumar. Eventually, Khumar and Lindsay's last names were changed to Hamilton, recycling the Hamilton surname from Replox: Abstract Foundations. By changing the name to Emeraldo''n'', it replaced "Captain Emerald" as the superhero name of Donte McArthur. For the 2008 initiation of Stationery Voyagers, the Metallic Voyagers are referred to as: Technitel, Rhoxter, Bluxtin, Esmeralda, Pinxta, etc. The liberty of replacing Emeraldo with the feminine Esmeralda came at the cost of merging Emeraldo's part with that of Purellia. * Pinxta: Pinxta is the name that would have originally been given to Pinkella. Pinxta's name was inspired by Krysta, the fairy voiced by Samantha Mathis in 1992's FernGully: The Last Rainforest. The personality was intended to be similar, but with much less emphasis on environmental activism. The character eventually ends up serving a role as a sideline assistant to Technitel in fighting off Althorpe. Pinxta is Bluxtin's girlfriend in the 2008 version. * Purellia: This purple Metallic Gel Pen was a very unnecessary addition to the team; and did basically nothing. Her part was eventually merged with Emeraldo to become Esmeralda in the 2008 version of the series. * Aunzer: Aunzer was a golden Metallic Gel Pen. Like the other Metallic Voyagers, he did basically little. He does not survive into the canon. * Silvren: Silvren was the silver equivalent of Aunzer. * Liquiflash: His name, just in case of any coincidence of a similarly-named character, was changed to Liquimo. Liquimo's service in any Xylien-connected service is apocryphal. All mention of him in connection with the Metallic Voyagers has been erased from the picture. Instead, Liquimo is the twin brother of Liquidon Ethereteel, who fails to achieve the same level of Mikolche skill as his brother. Liquimo therefore opts to stay behind on Whixtitout and raise a family while his brother goes off to war. The Utility Brigade Flying around in a ship called the Greendaf, the Utility Brigade were a group of soldiers of several species that were rejected from the canon. These included the following: * Pelicax the Scissors * The Gluestick Brothers * The Colored-Pencil Army The Sharpz Army These were a band of Sharpie Pens who battled against Alhox's RMM. The men were named Sharpzored, Sharpzorange, Sharpzogreen, Sharpzobrown, and Sharpzoblack. The women were named Yellsharpza, Bluesharpza, and Pursharpza. Unaffiliated characters This is a list of some characters that were considered apocryphal given necessary changes made to the nature of the story. Griffle Griffle was a talking bunny on the planet Harephton, which was also a rejected idea. * He is based off of Mr. Rabbit from the 1991 cartoon The Seventh Brother, as voiced by Scott Wilkinson. * He leads the Voyagers to a more technically-advanced north pole base on Harephton, where they eventually befriend Poldo the Polar Bear. * Nonpriel captures Griffle, but loses him due to a combination of the Voyagers easily out-witting his robots plus his own lack of effective leadership ability. * He features in the rejected episode idea "Planet of the Bunnies." Poldo the Polar Bear Poldo is a polar bear who is nevertheless unusually friendly. He has a much younger cousin who visits frequently. This family of bears befriends the Voyagers as they are trying to decide if Harephton has any strategic use to their mission or not. * Poldo lives in a society that is governed by heavy bureaucracy, and he himself is forced to attend city hall meetings inside the ice castles of Harephton's north pole. * Pinkella in particular befriends the younger cousin, and the Voyagers end up rescuing him from a grizzly bear named Brontin upon being kidnapped. * Poldo is assassinated by the Mystery Wanderer. The Inhabitants of Plymerion Perhaps even more poorly planned than Harephton's existence was the existence of a Plymouth-themed planet named Plymerion. This one was quickly written out, as it served only the purpose of the Voyagers accidentally ending up being tried as witches. It was inspired by an episode of the animated ''Back to the Future'' TV series. The EVIL Alhox Alhox's nature changed dramatically through revisions, from a pure evil warlord to a misguided amnesiac humanitarian anti-piracy ruler; being naively manipulated by his treacherous general-in-chief, Bluque, who is himself deceived by the Mystery Wanderer. Water Lady Pinkata This relatively insignificant role for Pinkata was done away with. Alhox and Pinkata in the canon have always had a relationship. It isn't until right before Bluque decides to finally betray Alhox, however, that the two agree they really should marry. Alhox learns of Bluque's treachery and the upcoming coup ahead of time, and Alhox decides to flee for his own safety. He brings Pinkata with him, the girl who almost was Empress of Markerterion. Wizard Williard This was originally going to be the name of Wizard Wilter. When the movie Willard hit theaters, change was prompted. * Wilter was originally the wizard that creates an over-ride of the Drisalian Curse so that the organic Voyagers can become human. His goal was to trap the lovers among them in closed-off areas and poison them with "Eros gas" until they were reduced to sex-crazed zombies. ** He would then use this to make them vulnerable as his evil robots finished them off. Those who had no love interest from on the team would have their worst fears preyed upon with fear toxin, and the results would be similar. * Lamdock eventually replaces Williard in this role. * Williard, after his name was changed to Wilter, is placed in canon 60 years later, in the time frame of the Final Hope Voyagers. * Wilter oversees the execution of Vaneesa Abiyoti and attempts the execution of Kathy, as well as what would have been the second execution of Lizzie Herrante. * Wilter grants Balontir the ability to respawn indefinitely by ripping-off the prophesy of the Crimson Owl. However, he realizes that this will only take effect if he himself dies. ** As a result, Balontir tries in vain to prevent his own death, dying inside of Mt. Antellio anyway. Balontir is a little different from Lizzie. Lizzie will only loose her immortality if she loses her virginity. Balontir, on the other hand, will lose it if he is hit by a train while battling Philidrio. Category: Stationery Voyagers